Scooby Doo Protoplasms Gone Wild
by benderjam
Summary: This is my version of the body swap scene from the Scooby Doo movie where Fred, Daphne, Shaggy, and Velma switch bodies repeatedly on Spooky Island.


Scooby Doo Protoplasms Gone Wild

**Before you read: This is supposed to be an extended version of the body swap scene from the Scooby Doo movie. If you haven't seen it, look it up on youtube.**

Shaggy had just freed Daphne's protoplasm and then he saw the Damonritous and stole it.

Meanwhile

Velma stepped in through the door of a hallway in a Spooky Island hotel; she turned around to see a protoplasm flying around outside. She walked forward to see Daphne's body, which a creature had possessed, and she followed it.

She tried to get it to come towards her as she said, "Yo yo… you yo."

The creature heard her and started walking toward her; when they had crossed paths Velma knocked her shoulder against the creature and shoved it into a hotel room with chairs and other furniture. The creature (in Daphne's body) roared as it struggled to maintain its footing and Velma held the door open as the creature looked at her angrily. The creature began to speak its strange language but was cut off as the protoplasm flew through the doorway and into Daphne's mouth (because that's how they enter the bodies). Daphne's body fell back into a chair and Velma closed the door and watched as her body shook around; she knew that soon the creature would be expelled from Daphne's body. Velma ran to the window and held the string for the blinds as the creature came out of Daphne's body and it turned around and roared at Daphne. Daphne's mouth dropped open as she saw the creature in fear; the creature approached her while roaring and Daphne had her back against the chair.

Suddenly Velma said, "You could use a little sunlight."

She opened the blinds and the creature saw the sun light shining on him and screamed. Daphne's head jumped as orange hot bumps appeared on the creature's body; the creature tried to blow on them. It started shaking around and Daphne covered her eyes; then the creature started hopping on one foot because of the heat. Daphne took her hands off her eyes and moved her head up.

The creature said, "Uh oh."

Then he blew up and Daphne put her hands back over her eyes.

Velma felt relieved that her plan worked, but what she didn't know that the protoplasm she just put in Daphne's body was actually Fred's. Fred was looking at his (Daphne's) hands with fear and nervousness and knew that they weren't his hands and that they looked like the hands of a girl.

While Velma began talking Fred was thinking, "_These aren't my hands!_"

He began to pull himself off the chair while Velma said, "That's one part of the mystery solved; the creatures must need our bodies to survive in sunlight."

As Velma continued Fred got out of the chair and looked down at himself to see Daphne's body and he looked at her hands while shaking and thought to himself "_What's going on? Why do my hands look like Daphne's?_"

Velma: "Like a human suit. SPF 1,000,000… But what are they doing here in the first place?"

Velma looked at Fred in Daphne's body to see him looking at her hands while they were shaking. Fred then slightly looked down at the rest of him and figured it out that he was in the wrong body.

Velma was concerned and asked, "Daphne, you okay?"

Fred continued to shake his hands and said, "Yeah."

When Fred said this he had his normal voice and he turned around with a frightened expression and said, "But I'm not Daphne!"

Velma looked at him with shock and said, "Fred?"

Meanwhile

The creature in Fred's body left the bathroom and Daphne's protoplasm was flying toward it and she yelled, "Ewwww!"

Then she flew into his mouth causing him to fall onto the floor.

Meanwhile

Fred was in Daphne's body and he said to Velma, "I couldn't get to my body; I didn't know where else to go, I panicked!"

Velma rolled her eyes and looked away as Fred said, "It's not easy to steer when you're pure spirit."

He then looked down and saw his new chest and figure and a grin appeared on his face as he said, "Hey…"

Velma looked at him to see what he was going to say and Fred shook his body around slightly and said, "I can look at myself naked!"

Velma looked at him with a facial expression indicating she was annoyed and began to walk away as she said, "Oh brother."

She walked past him and Fred looked at her like he was thinking she could say what she wanted. Fred then tilted his head down as he held the front of Daphne's dress out and he saw his new figure and chest.

Fred smiled and began to happily follow Velma as he thought, "_I am keeping this!_"

A few minutes later

Daphne had changed Fred's clothes and she was walking through the trees holding her purse. She was moaning as she did not like being in Fred's body; then she saw Fred and Velma walk towards her.

Fred was looking down at Daphne's body with his hands moving from her stomach to her hips as he thought, "_This feels weird, yet also enjoyable._"

Daphne pointed to Fred in her body and said, "Get your hands off me!"

Velma: "Daphne?"

They were standing near a tree trunk when Fred saw Daphne in his body. When she started talking Fred had his hands on her chest but they moved to his sides as he started to walk in her direction.

Daphne: "He planned this somehow, didn't he!"

Fred smiled as he walked around Daphne in his body and said, "Hey good looking!"

Shaggy was running by with Damonritous when he saw them and heard what was happening.

Daphne looked at Fred in her body and said, "Fred, you ego sentric!"

Shaggy said, "Please tell me you guys are you!"

Daphne heard him but turned back to Fred and said, "Fred keeps touching me!"

Velma stood with her hands folded behind her back and an expression on her face indicating it was annoying and she said, "Kinda makes you nostalgic for the homicidal creatures, doesn't it."

While she was talking Fred (in Daphne's body) was standing with his arms crossed across his chest and Daphne (in Fred's body) was standing with her hands on her hips and they both looked at each other angrily.

They all turned when Shaggy put the Damonritous on the tree trunk in the center and said, "I stole this. I hope it helps."

Velma leaned in and said, "The Damonritous."

Suddenly all of their protoplasms (including Shaggy's) came out of their bodies and moved to each other's bodies.

Daphne was now in her own body and she said, "Hey, I'm me again."

Velma was in Fred's body and she said, "Yippee for you."

Shaggy was in Velma's body and he looked down at his new chest and her clothes and said, "Man, like why am I wearing a dress?"

Shaggy leaned down while Fred was in his body and said, "Everyone remain calm!"

He pointed to Shaggy, thinking he was Velma, and said, "Velma, what the heck's going on?"

Velma (in Fred's body) turned to him and said, "If my calculations are correct…"

As she continued Fred turned to Shaggie in Velma's body and saw that he was looking down at his feminine figure and shaking his hips back and forth, then he looked down at his skirt and said, "Zoinks."

Velma continued, "Due to the fragile nature of unstable protoplasms in the proximity of the Damonritous, we're simply going to continue randomly changing bodies until…"

She was interrupted as their protoplasms exited again and then she was in Shaggy's body and said, "Until the protoplasms realign with the appropriate bodies."

Daphne was now in Fred's body and she stopped her foot and said, "I'm Fred again!"

Shaggy was now in Daphne's body and he was rubbing his belly with a sick expression on his face as he said, "Oh Daph, what's wrong with you? Don't ya ever eat?"

Fred was in Velma's body and he was standing with his hands on his sides like guys do and he said, "At least you don't have to wear glasses."

Their protoplasms came out again and they exchanged bodies; Velma looked down at herself and saw that she was in Daphne's body and she said, "For once I hope I'm wrong, because I want to keep Daphne's body. Now I'm smart and hot!"

Daphne was in Velma's body and she looked at Velma angrily and said, "You cannot have my body because it's mine!"

Shaggy was in Fred's body and he looked at Fred (in Shaggy's body again) and said, "I sure hope we get back to normal soon."

Fred stood straight and said, "This is getting annoying."

Their protoplasms came out again and the changed bodies once more; Fred was once again in Daphne's body, Daphne was in Fred's body, Velma was in Shaggy's body, and Shaggy was in Velma's body. They all looked down to see whose body they were in and Daphne showed a sign of anger where as Velma showed a sign of mild irritation. Shaggy had a weird smile on his face as he looked down at his chest and Fred had a similar smile. They waited to switch bodies again but after a few minutes they noticed that nothing happened.

Daphne was both worried and angry as she turned to Velma and said, "Why aren't we changing bodies again?"

Velma picked up the Damonritous and examined it and said, "It appears my calculations weren't entirely correct."

Shaggy was nervous and said, "Well figure out what's going on!"

Velma held her hand out with her palm down and said, "Relax, I'll study it some and figure out how to fix this. In the meantime we should still search for more clues."

Fred clapped Daphne's hands together and said, "Well let's split up so we can cover more ground. Daphne, you and Velma look for some clues on the East side of the island while you figure out how to work that thing, and me and Shaggy will search the West."

They were about to separate when Daphne pointed Fred's hand (holding the purse) at him and said, "Don't touch me!"

Fred smiled like he was thinking of something and said, "Sure thing good looking."

Daphne went with Velma and said, "Those imbeciles are going to act like fools in our bodies!"

Velma replied, "Let them have their fun, once we figure out how to work this we'll be back in our own bodies."

Shaggie was walking with Fred and he held the front of Velma's shirt out and looked at himself like Fred did and he said, "This is kind of fun."

Fred was rubbing his hands along Daphne's body, feeling her legs and figure and said, "I hope we get to keep these!"

Suddenly Shaggy said, "I feel kind of weird. I feel like I'm missing something and like I have more of something." (I'm sure you know what that means.)

Fred continued to feel Daphne's body and he said, "I feel that way too."

While they continued walking Shaggy said, "I like this breeze I'm feeling around my legs." (He's referring to the fact that since he's in Velma's body he's wearing a skirt.)

Fred pulled gently on some of Daphne's hair and looked at it and said, "Yeah, I like that feeling too."

Fred pulled some of Daphne's hair in front of his face and said, "I like having all this hair."

Shaggy looked down at Velma's dress and said, "I like wearing Velma's clothes."

Fred moved his arms to his sides and continued to walk as he said, "I like wearing Daphne's purple boots. They're stylish and they feel great!"

Shaggy then said, "I hope the girls take their time getting that thing to work."

Fred smiled as he said, "I'm actually sort of hoping they don't figure it out 'cause I want to keep this body. At least I'm still as hot as I used to be. Maybe even hotter!"

They continued to walk and were enjoying their temporarily feminine appearances and figures and Fred put his hands over his chest (you know what I mean) and smiled a few times as he pulled the front of Daphne's dress out and looked at her private areas. Shaggy did the same thing and he sometimes waved his hips around to make his skirt shake. Daphne was not enjoying her time in Fred's body, whereas Velma was almost neutral about being in Shaggy's body. There was a part about being in Shaggy's body that she found interesting and enjoyable, but she still wanted her own body back.

At one point Fred (in Daphne's body) turned to Shaggy and smiled as he said, "You know, if we stay like this I could become a model."

**Author's Note: I wrote this because I like male to female body swaps and gender changes and I feel that this would have been good. I worded it like this so it would qualify as K+ instead of T. Also I feel that this scene from the movie should have been longer and I think this would have been funny (and clean).**


End file.
